(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a process for coating a workpiece and to form a coating which has a metallurgical bond, high ductility, and high density. The process of the present invention has particular application in applying spray and fuse material coatings to steel substrates used for landing hook points, then omitting the fusing operation.
(2) Prior Art
There are a number of methods currently being used to form coatings. For example, powder spray methods are currently being used to form coatings on a wide variety of articles. Spray and fuse coatings are more difficult to manufacture because of the high temperatures required. The high temperatures needed for the coating can cause damage in the base metal and the act of becoming liquid during these kinds of coating techniques can cause the coating to change shape. Coatings which are formed by techniques other than spray or fuse suffer from other deficiencies, most notably, the coatings do not have metallurgical bonds to the substrate. They also exhibit lower densities than High Velocity Oxygen Fuel (HVOF) coatings. HVOF coatings, in addition to not having metallurgical bonds, are harder and more brittle than other forms of coatings.
There remains a need for a coating process which yields a coating that exhibits a metallurgical bond, high ductility, and high density.